Ideas for Kiwi
I have created this page so we can all add ideas that we think Kiwi should incorporate into Brightwood Adventures. Please, don't just say "more Axes" as your idea. I will just remove it. After we get a few ideas I'll copy it all into an email and send it to them. Then we'll get to see how much influence we have when we have well thought out ideas and advice that will help keep the game interesting and also make the player's life easier in some way. What I was thinking is have one section below per idea. The Heading Titles could be Idea #1, etc, or come up with a short way to say what your idea is for the Title. Have to take a vote on that one. You're also encouraged to have a Photo of what part of the game you're talking about. We'll make it as simple as we can for them to understand, so they can't use that as an excuse not to read all of this. Idea #1 or Special Items Window This Idea is for the Special Items Window. Once you reach a certain number of Items in this Window, it gets annoying having to scroll all the way to the end to see how many Wild Honey you have. If there were 2-4 Buttons under the Special Items sideways Tab, they could be labeled C-G,H-M, N-S, T-Z. When you push one of the Buttons it takes you to the first Item that begins with the first letter on the Button. It's a minor change that would have a huge impact on the way it helps players scroll through their Special Items. I know I sure would like to have it right now. Another solution to this would be have separate groups of the Items. They could be divided similar to how we do it here on this wiki. There are Neighbor Items which include the Friend Hammer, Friend Ladder, etc. All the items you can receive by visiting Neighbors or by requesting from a Structure that requires them. There could be a group for all the common items like Rocks, Shields, Chisels, etc. There could be a group for items that are generated like Wild Honey, Quarry Stones, Bouquet of Flower, Warrior Bars, etc. And, a group for items that you have to receive a Quest for, ie, items that are found by searching in the Forest that are required to build or complete Structures for Quest Series. by CoolBurnMtW (Message Wall) Idea #2 or Automatic Scrolling This will be hard to explain. It would be nice to have automatic scrolling. This is just for Edit Mode, but during regular gameplay would be nice, too. For now, the explanation, and desire, will be for Edit Mode. While in Edit Mode, when you have selected a structure and move it, you currently have to set it down, or at the least take your finger off, scroll the screen, and start dragging the structure again. Automatic Scrolling would take effect when your finger gets to the edge of the screen and automatically scrolls in the direction you are dragging. It certainly shouldn't be a zoom scroll, but not incredibly slow, either. For people who do a lot of "rearranging" in their Villages, this would come in handy. But also for the casual game player. by CoolBurnMtW (Message Wall) Idea #3 or Confirmation Button A Confirmation Button for resource-currency purchases is definitely needed. Not for purchases with real money of resources. I'm talking about purchases that use resources as the currency, like buying Helpers for Gold or Axes. This would eliminate the accidental purchases that turn so many players off. It would also eliminate the multitude of emails you receive asking for those type purchases to be undone. The real money purchases already have a safeguard. The resource-currency purchases should have one, too. Another way of saying it is Trade Resources for ______ by CoolBurnMtW (Message Wall) Idea #4 or Longer Lasting "In Progress" Arrow The arrow that appears when there is progress being made in a Quest needs to last longer. For people (like me) who have a long queue list of Quests, it's very difficult to be able to scroll all the way through the list to find the one that the arrow is animately pointing to. I know the Quest box in the queue then starts "shaking" back and forth for a few more seconds, but that is impossible to see if you have to scroll through 30 or more Quests in the queue. Just add the time it "shakes" to the arrow pointing and do away with the shaking. by CoolBurnMtW (Message Wall) Idea #5 or Structure Needed Items Window Instead of showing a big green checkmark when you have enough of a particular item, it would be better to show the number of the items. This sounds confusing and is hard to explain. An example would be, say you needed 5 Chisels and 10 Rocks for something. If you already have the 5 Chisels, it automatically and immediately puts the green checkmark where the numbers should be, eliminating the chance for you to see how many it requires. If you have less than the amount necessary, say you only have 5 Rocks of the 10 needed, it shows 5/10. Once you reach the amount needed it should just say 10/10 instead of the green checkmark. That would help people like us making a wiki, and also the people who just like to keep track and notes of everything they do and what happens in the playing of the game. It's a minor thing and would only effect serious players, and those who like to keep track of every detail in the game, for whatever reason. by CoolBurnMtW (Message Wall) 18:41, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Section heading Write the second section of your page here.